A Second Chance
by frozenbellflower
Summary: Rei and kikyo will become soul reapers and help Ichigo and his team in the war against Aizen but things change when they meet Inuyasha's gang...


Dis...whatever: I own nothing. Maybe a pack of gum but not the character or anything...

* * *

Deep within the woods in _Rukongai_, during the more calm times before the ryoka invansion, two women cross paths. One was laying weakly on the ground while the other hovered above her, offering a hand.

"Need some help."

"No, I am merely resting."

The other women scoffed and pulled her into a sitting position. " Riiiiight. Come on. What kind of way is that to rest. You have your guard down and could be attacked at any moment. At least sit up."

She stared at the women who began shifting into a more comfortable position then the one she had put her in. She looked like a normal woman. Her long, ebony hair was tied up with a bow with two locks of

hair hanging limly by her ears. It was her eyes that made her seem different. They held no light just as they would for a person who had seen endless war and fighting...

"Umm," She interjected, " If you don't mind me asking...why are you staring at me?"

The younger of the two waiting long before replying." Hmm, no reason. I was just thinking about wheather or not I wanted you to come with me to become a soul reaper and you know what, I think I will."

"What! Isn't that a bit rash. You only just me me. You don't even know my name. How do you know I'll even make it!" She yelled.

"Because you, like me, know what the pain of loss and suffering feels like. You truly have potencial to become something great." She repiled, softly.

"And you can tell this by simply looking at me?"

"Yeah, know why. 'Cause we have the same eyes."

"But how will fighting make any diffenerce? It will only serve to bring more disorder. Couldn't there be any other way to bring peace."

"If that was possible, it would of already been done.Words have no effect on those who are stubborn and in all of history people have never been able to find peace without some sort of fight."

"Then shouldn't we just stop fighting altogether To keep fighting even in the afterlife is just ludicrous!"

"Well don't think of it as 'never being able to lay down your sword.' Think of it as... 'always fighting for something you believe is right and never stopping no matter what the odds are.'" The girl got up and streached out her hand." So are you coming or not?"

She sighed as she stood up and followed her,"I hope I won't regret this"

20 Years Later

The same women walked down the halls of the Seireitei, one donning a captains jacket while the other wore a lietenaunts bagde secrely on her arm, both walking swiftly between the numorous shinigami that

had gathered to see the two new recruits that had risen through all the ranks in only 6 months.

There was constant mumoring between all the people that could be heard clearly in their ears.

-Hey do you know who they are?

-No but they haven't been here very long. 6 months!!? Is it even possible to rise that far?

-I don't know but I hear that they're both prodogies. The one younger of two, you know the one with the captain's jacket, I heard that her zanpakuto is actually a pair like Captain Ukitake's or Captain Kyōraku's. Everybody thought those stoppes with them but I guess the were wrong.

-What about the other girl. She looks sort of scary and I can feel her power from way back here.

-Yeah she must be string to keep up with the other girl.

Suddenly, the both came to a halt and turned around. The captain stepped up and shouted,

" Everybody quiet down. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Rei hino and this is my leitenaut Kikyo. It's a plleasure to be here with you in the 5th division. I know we'll have fun."

* * *

I'm finally done with the first chapter. Sorry if I misspelled anything. I'm half-asleep and can't think straight. I know it's sort of boring but it will get better. Oh, by the way, this is kikyo from inuyasha and they will be together so be warned. Don't expect quick updates(that is if I even decide to finish). Well review and I might get motivated. 


End file.
